Seitokaishitsu de ero itazura
by Yaoi S-Sugar Addict
Summary: The quiet and brainy Ryuzaki meets the most popular guy in school, Yagami Light. Meeting Light, Ryuzaki's life has just took a step forward to many complications.


**Title: **Seitokaishitsu de ero itazura ( Erotic Mischief in the Student Council Room)

**Author: **_Yaoi S-Sugar Addict_

**Summary: **The quiet and brainy Ryuzaki catches the eye of the most popular guy in school, Light Yagami. Meeting Light, Ryuzaki's life has just gotten a step forward to many complications..

**Pairings:** _L x Light_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters of Death Note..._

**A/N (Author's words):** _My goal is to make my third fic, which is this one, reach till' one thousand over words. Cheer for Me! This fic should most probably be OOC... For now, GAMBADAE!~_

* * *

><p>Although my relative mastery of English had elevated my status at home, at To-Oh University, I remained a quiet and brainy outsider.<p>

Yagami-kun was very popular, he was probably the most popular guy in school. He played tennis and was elected student council president.

He and Misa Amane were named King and Queen of the Winter Dance; their portrait adorned every available bulletin board.

I scoffed at the celebrity silently. Compared to Yagami Light, I was anonymous. From the sidelines, I observed his triumphs enviously.

In summer of our second year in high school, Yagami-kun approached me after cram school.

"Hey Ryuzaki!" he said as my heart thumped wildly against my chest. "I missed class a couple of days ago. Can I copy your notes?"

"S..Sure!" I replied. I was horrified to find myself blushing.

I mean, we're both guys and I never knew I was into BL.

"Now that I look closely, Ryuzaki is actually kinda cute...Exactly my type of guy!" Yagami-kun said while staring at my blushing face.

Adverting my eyes away from him, I tried to fight off my excitement, I felt my cock beginning to bulge in my pants.

My eyes shot open to make sure Yagami-kun wasn't noticing my arousal. My member began to throb, but unlike that time with my ex-girlfriend, I did not feel guilty.

Walking over to me, Yagami-kun picked me up bridal style and carried me into the student council room, shutting off the security cameras as we passed the school's computer.

Yagami-kun pushed me onto the bed, climbing aboard my hips and straddling me.

"Ryuzaki, it seems that I have taken a personal interest in you..." Yagami-kun said seductively while moving closer to me.

"W..What the hell!"

"You're so cute that it's killing me!" he hissed, pinning my arms to the mattress. Seconds after making this claim, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

Yagami-kun smirked and forced his tongue into my slightly parted lips to deepen the kiss. I gently cupped his face in my hands, turning his eyes to me, kissing him passionately.

Yagami-kun pulled back from me, pressing his hips against my waist. A soft moan escaped my lips, who was struggling to move my arms. But I knew Yagami-kun wasn't taking any chances of letting me escape.

Yagami-kun thrust himself forward, already feeling something pressing against his leg.

"A hard-on already?" Yagami-kun breathed with a laugh, "You're such a slut, Ryuzaki~"

I was indeed beginning to feel myself grow excited, as Yagami-kun began pushing his hips against me with a sense of urgency.

"I can't help it..." I panted, my face already flushed bright red, "You're just so..."

"Sexy? Attractive? Seductive?"

Yagami-kun laughed, allowing for even more friction to occur as he held himself merely centimeters above me. He pushed our hips together and grinded against my groin, smirking as he listened to the sounds he was causing me to make.

"Ah...Yagami-kun! S-Stop...Not here!"

"You're voice lacks the conviction I need." Yagami-kun whispered into my ear just before he began to lick the edge. "Yell it for me, and maybe I'll stop."

His knees pulled closer together closing in my body; if the I wanted to escape, I already knew wouldn't be able to.

Letting go of my wrists, he sat up and began to remove his shirt. It wasn't a hard task, the buttons were already unfastened.

He slowly removed my white baggy shirt, revealing my pale and small body frame.

My breathing became rigid and I felt my nipples beginning to tighten.

I didn't know what was going on. Why am I letting him do this?

I shut his eyes as tight as I could to try to get rid of the image of Yagami-kun's perfect body. Moments ago the idea of leaving seemed forbidden but after listening to the lust in Yagami-kun's voice, I didn't know if I wanted to stay any longer.

Yagami-kun hands touched my bare chest, they were warm and comforting for some strange reason.

The inexperienced me began to quiver under the warmth of his hands but my back arched by itself, yearning for Yagami-kun's touch.

"Nngh..."

A moan mixed with resistance and pleasure escaped my lips.

"That was what I needed, Ryuzaki..."

I heard the noise of a zipper after those approving words. I opened his eyes to see my pants being slowly being pulled off.

I could already see my erection forming in my boxers. It was practically begging to be toyed with.

"Please, s-stop! W..Wait!" I pleaded again.

"No, I won't wait anymore.."

I had to try and convince himself, to say no. Bending down, Yagami-kun pulled my boxers down in one swift motion, revealing my dripping erected member.

He admired my cock before taking it to his mouth. I could feel my cock being played with inside his mouth.

"Aah~!" I let out a loud moan.

"Did I hurt you, Ryuzaki?" Yagami-kun asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing..Why don't we proceed to other things?" I said, blushing slightly as I pulled Yagami-kun towards me and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. I was never an expert in those tongue kisses.

"Sorry, there's no lube..So I'll be using vaseline instead.."

"I-It's okay..Just hurry up and put it in me!" I said as I was getting hot and impatient.

Yagami-kun proceded to applying lube on his member. Thrusting it inside me, I felt my whole body burning in desire.

I moaned while Yagami-kun smirked and move his hips more and more.

"F-Fuck! You're so tight!" Yagami-kun grunted.

Yagami-kun became harder and that made me screamed out loud with pleasure, especially when he hit my prostate non-stop.

I could felt his climax coming and came almost immediately.

Yagami-kun started to stroke my cock. The boy moaned softly.

"You're soo good, Ryuzaki.. It makes me want to fuck you more and more!"

My face burned a scarlet red. Yagami-kun just keeps getting sexier each time I take a glance at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Nngh.."

"Use your voice, Ryuzaki.."

"I..I like it.."

Each thrust became more vigorous and rough as he pulled out his cock halfway and slammed back inside me again, with much more force.

I couldn't control myself now, moving lower, my lips and teeth now on Yagami-kun's thin neck. I sucked Yagami-kun's throat, biting down on his shoulder, the pain that turned me on so easily.

"Ah! So..So deep!" I screamed in ectasy.

"Quiet! Do you want the others to hear your embarrassing noises? You just spread your legs and leave this to me.."

Yagami-kun's head shoots up as he grabs the back of my neck crashing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around him as he slowly brushed his hand in my hair.

All these feelings and thoughts are going through my body, feelings I'd never thought I would feel. Before I can figure them out he pulls away, breathing deeply and heavily. I froze up realizing what had just happened.

"We have to stop, t-this isn't good!"

Yagami-kun tries to comfort me, "It'll be alright Ryuzaki, we'll get through it together!"

He smiled at me then hugs me for extra support. The only thought on my mind right now is that maybe.. just maybe this can all work out.

From the outside of the student council room, a shadow drifted away while the sound of light padded footsteps slowly faded.

However, meeting Yagami-kun, neither did I know that my life has just gotten a step forward to many complications..

* * *

><p>I seriously heaved a sigh of <strong>RELIEF<strong> when the first chapter of this story was completed!( Does a _dogeza_ in front of the computer..)

Well, this story was completed on _**22 December 2011**_. As we all know, this year is coming to an end..and also, **CHRISTMAS**!

To ALL who have read this before Christmas, I really wish you a _**Merry Christmas**_! **I LOVE YOU PEOPLE**!

_Leave lots of reviews, that would make me feel loved and appreciated..TY.._


End file.
